1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anti-interference wiring structures for reducing electrical signal interference, and particularly to an anti-interference wiring structure for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method for reducing signal interference in an LCD device.
2. General Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) generally have advantages of lightness in weight, a thin profile, flexible sizing, and low power consumption. For these reasons, LCDs are widely used in products such as laptops, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and so on.
An LCD device forming part of an LCD usually includes a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The TFT substrate is set with a plurality of parallel gate lines and a plurality of parallel data lines. The gate lines and data lines cross one another and are electrically insulated from one another.
Referring to FIG. 5, this is a schematic, top plan view of certain parts of a conventional TFT substrate. The TFT substrate 100 includes a plurality of parallel gate lines 101, a plurality of parallel data lines 102, and a plurality of TFTs 103. The gate lines 101 and the data lines 102 cross one another and are insulated from one another. Thus the gate lines 101 and data lines 102 form a kind of grid, with units of the grid being defined as pixel units 104. Each of the TFTs 103 is set near a respective crossing of the gate lines 101 and the data lines 102. Furthermore, each TFT 103 electrically connects to the corresponding gate line 101 and the corresponding data line 102, respectively.
FIG. 6 illustrates a cross-sectional view corresponding to line VI-VI of FIG. 5. The gate lines 101 are formed on a base substrate 110. An insulating layer 120 is deposited on the gate lines 101, and the data lines 102 are formed on the insulating layer 120. Parts of the data lines 102 overlap the gate lines 101. When one row of the pixel units 104 is selected to have a scanning signal applied thereto through the corresponding gate line 101, data signals are also applied to the selected pixel units 104 through the data lines 102 simultaneously.
Because overlapping regions exist as between the data lines 102 and gate lines 101, interference is liable to occur therebetween when the scanning signal is applied to each gate line 101 and the data signals are applied to the data lines 102 individually. This kind of interference is sometimes referred to as ‘cross talk’. The interference can cause distortion of the data signals applied to the data lines 102, and adversely impact the quality of images displayed by a display device employing the TFT substrate 100.